


Mistletoe

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Background Spydad, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Medic plays matchmaker, Mistletoe, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout and Demo help decorate the base for Christmas.My Secret Santa project for NoctisVale on tumblr, yay!





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is my Secret Santa gift for NoctisVale on tumblr.

“Awesome! Do we have enough to decorate the whole base?” Scout was practically vibrating with excitement as he looked at all the boxes of Christmas decorations that Engie and Pyro had pulled out of the back of the team’s car and brought into the common room. If Scout had known they’d been heading to town to get all this he would’ve _insisted_ on going with them. If he wasn’t so excited, he’d have been mad at them for not telling him.

“That was the plan,” Engie said. “We won’t know for sure until we try it out.”

“Awesome! I’m going to go get the others to help.” Scout turned and ran down the hall. He almost immediately had to skid to halt to avoid ramming into Spy. “Yo, Dad, Engie and Pyro got a bunch of Christmas decorations from town, go help decorate.” He pointed back towards the common room before inching past Spy to take off running again, not giving him any time to respond.

That was Spy out of the way, that just left the rest of the team. He started with Sniper because he was the furthest away in his campervan. He ended with Demo because they were best pals.

He stopped at the door to Demo’s workshop and knocked lightly. He’d learned a while ago that if he knocked loud or burst in he could startle Demo and then things had a tendency to explode if he was working on something. The one time that had happened had luckily been a relatively minor explosion, Demo had almost lost a couple fingers though, would’ve if Medic wasn’t so good at his job. Demo had forgiven Scout though because he was just like that.

“Come in,” Demo called from within.

Scout opened the door and stepped in. Turns out Demo wasn’t working on anything, he was lounging in his chair, listening to the radio and drinking.

“Isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?” Scout wasn’t a big fan of alcohol – it tasted bad and he had low tolerance for it – so he didn’t get why Demo liked it so much.

“Nah, it ain’t never too early to be drinking,” Demo replied with a chuckle before taking a drink. “What do you need though laddie?”

“Engie and Pyro went to town to get a bunch of Christmas decorations. We’re going to decorate the base, want to help?”

“Oh, sounds fun, let’s do it.” Demo put his bottle down on the table beside him and hopped to his feet. He clearly hadn’t been drinking for long as he was still steady on his feet.

“Awesome. I was thinking we could do the outside while everyone else does the inside.”

“Sounds good to me.”

The went back to the common room together. “I assume you two are going to work together?” Engie greeted them.

“Uh… why would you assume that?” Scout asked. Yeah, he hung out with Demo a lot but… not _that_ much, right? Okay, well, maybe kind of a lot lately, nothing wrong with that though. And they _were_ going to work together so it wasn’t a wrong assumption but the look Engie gave them seemed to suggest he knew something they didn’t, Scout didn’t like that.

“Yep, we are,” Demo said, seeming unbothered by Engie’s knowing look, that or he didn’t notice it. “We’re doing the outside.”

“Righty,” Engie said. “I suggest you hop to it then before it starts snowing again.”

 

It took about them about five hours before they finished decorating the outside. It would’ve taken them less time if they hadn’t stopped to have a snowball fight halfway through followed by an argument over who had won before deciding to call it a draw and rematch later.

They would’ve had that rematch after they finished putting up decorations but they were still cold and wet from their first match and it was starting to snow again, pretty heavily too. So they went back inside instead.

Medic greeted them in the doorway, blocking them from going further in with a mischievous smile. Scout was tempted to go back outside and reenter though a different door, whatever Medic had planned couldn’t be good. It was warm in the base though, he didn’t want to go back outside for a while.

“Hey Doc,” he said instead. “What’s up?”

Medic’s evil smile widened. “Funny you should say that, why don’t you look up and see.”

“Oh,” Demo said.

Scout looked up too to see a mistletoe hung above him and Demo. His face flushed with warmth and he was suddenly even more tempted to turn around and leave. “When did that get there?”

“While you were decorating outside, I was decorating in here,” Medic replied. “It’s the perfect spot for it, don’t you think?” Oh, he was an evil, evil man, eviler than Scout had thought. His trap was ingenious.

“This means we gotta kiss,” Demo said.

“Yep.” And Scout wanted to… maybe. Wait, when had _that_ become a thing? He’d never thought of Demo like that before but now that he as faced with _this_ … there was definitely something there. _Should_ there be though?

With a shrug, Demo put his hands on Scout’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. He went for a full on the mouth kiss, causing Scout to stiffened a little in surprise before relaxing into it, even closing his eyes and lifting his hands to lightly grab onto Demo’s forearms.

Demo’s breath tasted vaguely of alcohol but other than that it was… pleasant, very pleasant actually. There weren’t any crazy sparks of passion like movies always said there were supposed to be but… it felt right and good.

“There you go, very nice.”

They flinched apart at Medic’s voice accompanied by a clap. Scout had somehow forgotten he was there, watching. And… suddenly his face was fire.

“Fuck off, you four-eyed voyeur,” Demo said to him.

“You can thank me later, you’ll know where I’ll be. Toodles.” Medic smiled and waved his fingers at them before turning to leave. Scout would’ve shouted an insult at him too if his brain was working right enough to think of one.

Demo sighed and reached up to unhook the mistletoe from its hook. “Let’s move this, huh?” He moved to and placed it on one of the side walls, easy to see and thus easy to avoid if one wanted to. “Anyway, now that were alone, that kiss was nice, want to do it again?”

“Oh uh…” Scout swallowed back his nervousness – why did he always have to get like this when it came to romance? He’d been cool with Demo before but now suddenly he was all nervous, it was dumb. “Sure.”

Demo grinned and approached to kiss him again. _Not_ letting his nerves get the better of him, Scout returned it, putting his arms around Demo’s neck. Again, it felt, right and good and pleasant. He could get used to this. And if the way Demo held him was any indicator, so could he.


End file.
